The Rising
by Raging Blacksmith
Summary: An ancient and powerful being comes to aid Eragon.Arya finally wants a relationship with Eragon,but perhaps it's too late?And perhaps some werewolves in the mix?
1. Prologue

**The Rising**

Saphira was hunting and Eragon was laying on his cot late at as Eragon was beginning to doze off,Saphira roared into his mind,_Murtagh and Thorn are here!Come quickly!_Eragon leapt up from his bed,grabbed Brisingr and ran as fast as he could to the the forest where Saphira was hunting.

He slashed at Murtagh from behind but Murtagh ducked and the blow missed."I see you have a new sword brother,"Murtagh commented as they continued to cross blades again and again.

Eragon slashed,Murtagh parried. Murtagh hacked and Eragon blocked. Again and again they clashed,until Murtagh thrust and stabbed Eragon in the shoulder then ducked Eragon's slash and laid Eragon's back open with Za'roc.

Saphira roared in pain and Eragon collapsed. Murtagh moved to tie Eragon's hands toghether,but stopped when a cold voice even worse than Galbatorix' said,"Good evening."Murtagh looked up to see a man mounted on a midnight black horse with a frothing mouth and red eyes. The man was wearing a cloak covering his features as well as black leather boots and gloves with a strange symbol burned into the black leather.

"Leave. This does not concern you stranger,"Murtagh said,his voice shaking. The man and his horse did not move even slightly. Murtagh put pressure against his mind but was overwhelmed by the magnitude of the beings age. Murtagh raised Za'roc and exclaimed,"I said LEAVE!"The man still did not respond. Murtagh charged...


	2. Chapter 1

Arya was awoken by a loud crash and a roar. She jerked up and ran out of her tent to see what was causing the commotion. Saphira was lying on the ground with blood all over her,some hers and some not. Arya rushed up and asked mentally,_What happened?Where is Eragon?_ Saphira roared through Arya's mind,_I do not know!Leave me be she-elf!I need to gather my thoughts._

Saphira rested her head on her forepaws and did not move for a moment. Arya walked all around her checking for wounds. There were none. Arya could sense the lingering presence of magic all around the sapphire dragon.

_I was hunting when...Murtagh and Thorn came...I called for my Eragon...and he came...we were losing. Shh__,Saphira,gather yourself and try to be coherent,_Arya said in Saphira's mind,_Is Eragon still alive?_

_Yes. But gone from here. Far away,_Saphira said through Arya's mind. By now Nasuada had arrived with two Nighthawks of each race at her heels."Arya,what's going on!"Nasuada barked out."Murtagh and Thorn attacked. Eragon was fighting them and lost. He is gone now,"Arya replied.

"Was he taken to Uru'baen?"Nasuada asked. _No,_Saphira suddenly answered."Where then?"Nasuada and Arya asked in unison,"And how did you get away?" _The Rider,_Saphira said simply.

"Who is this 'Rider',Saphira?Was he the one who healed you?"Arya asked. I_ do not know who he was. I could sense a murderous ancient mind in him,but yes,he healed me I think,_Saphira answered."Galbatorix?"Nasuada asked.

_No. Murtagh__ did not know him and attacked him. I blacked out before I saw what happened. When I awoke I was healed and I was ALONE!_Saphira roared through their minds."Can you tell if Eragon is still alive?"Arya asked as a single crystal tear shed from her emerald green eye and down her alabaster cheek.

_Yes...And do not pretend to care elf!I know all too well what transpired on Agaeti Blodhren!You made your feelings for him abundantly clear!_Saphira snarled into Arya's mind alone.

_It is irrelevant now!He is gone!What I think of him does not make a difference!_Arya screeched into the angry sapphire dragon's mind. Saphira's tail swished wildly, destroying things all around them and a trickle of flame was beginning to build in her throat.

_It makes every difference!I thought you to at least be mildly intelligent,but your every word proves me wrong!He loved you and you broke his heart!_Saphira roared through Arya's mind. A small jet of flame escaped her throat and lit a cart of hay ablaze. Arya cringed back from the angry dragoness.

By now a small crowd of Varden soldiers had gathered to watch the increasingly angry dragon bear down on the increasingly fearful elf for some unknown reason.

It_ will be terrible for morale if the men find out about Eragon,_Nasuada thought."Enough,"Nasuada said commandingly,"We will discuss it in the morrow. For now,let us rest."Saphira launched skyward and Arya ran to her tent.

Soon there was far more than a single tear flowing from her emerald eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Eragon awoke in a room with walls of black marble with images of animals and hunts inscribed in white marble. A woman in a white cloak was sitting in front of a fireplace with a blazing white fire. Eragon could hear wind whistling in the distance. He noticed a white blade that looked like a rider's sword hanging from the wall.

The woman rose and looked at him. She was beautiful. She had dark red hair that was tied back in a braid and dark blue eyes that had flecks of white in them.

"W-Who are you?"Eragon stammered. The woman smiled,her finely shaped lips curving to show strange white teeth that all curved down into razor-sharp points. "My name is Aeris. Rider of the White Dragon, Metrions."

A small boy stepped into the room while Eragon sat on the edge of the bed dumbstruck by the beautiful lilting sound that was Aeris' voice."Lady Aeris?" the small boy questioned."Go inform the King that Eragon has awoke,"The woman called Aeris ordered. All Eragon could do was stare at her beautiful pale skin.

* * *

Nasuada,King Orin,Arya,King Orik,Roran,Jormunder,Nar Garzhvog,Trianna,and several minor,less important Varden captains and lieutenants were gathered in the command tent to discuss what to do in Eragon's absence.

"As you may already know,Eragon Shadeslayer is gone. We believe he is alive but we are not sure."Nasuada began."Hellfire!"Roran cursed."How did it happen?"Orik asked.

"We know that Murtagh and Thorn attacked,but we also know that a stranger assaulted Murtagh and Thorn. We do not know what happened after that."Nasuada explained."Perhaps it was Galbatorix and the two worms finally grew a spine,"Orik suggested.

"Saphira did not think so,but it IS possible. Unlikely,but possible."Nasuada said."If it was Galbatorix then why would he take Eragon and leave Saphira unconscious?It was Saphira he wanted to begin with,"King Orin reasoned.

"You have a point,"Nasuada said. They sat in contemplation for a few moments."In any case,if Murtagh and Thorn are wounded as you think,we should continue our assault on the Empire. It may give the impression that we still have Eragon and may buy us a few more weeks if we do,"Said king Orrin.

"Yes,"They all agreed in unison."Perhaps if Arya were to wear Eragon's armor and helm and ride Saphira,they would mistake her for him from a distance."Orrin suggested.

Nasuada and Arya looked at each other with sheepish looks on both their faces

* * *

What do you think?REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay,I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. It seems like everyone wants longer chapters and more descriptions so here goes. It wasn't so much I was too lazy as it was me being afraid of rambling on and on and on. But I'll try. Let me know if it's any better or if it's worse.

_**Two Months Later**_

The elves and the Varden had agreed to attack Dras'Leona from either side and unite their armies after the battle was over so they could march to Uru'baen. Arya had to use magic to make Eragon's too-big armor fit and she had used magic to color her thin,elvish blade the sapphire blue of a rider's sword. She could be mistaken at a distance for Eragon but at closer scrutiny it would become all too apparent that she was not the lost blue rider.

Islanzadi had sent in elvish troops to bolster the ranks of the Du Vrangr Gata,who were not really effective magicians to begin with. Nasuada had put four of the strongest elven spellcasters under Trianna's command. And she had allowed Arya and Blodgharm to organize the other twenty elves under Blodgharm's command. Arya and Saphira had decided to ask the elves to help them try to scry Eragon after the battle was over.

It was a tactical meeting early in the morning just before they began the battle."We must attack before the sun rises,"Nasuada said,"If we attack at early morning in the south,perhaps the elves will be able to surprise them from the north when they advance later in the day."

"A sound enough plan,but how do you plan on breaking down the gates?They have been augmented by magic,"King Orrin asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"We intend to use our spellcasters to shatter their wards,then use a battering ram. If the battering ram fails we will use magic to shatter the iron grate,though that would take a titanic amount of energy that our spellcasters may need later,"Nasuada answered.

"Well,"Orin said with a coyote smile,"After extensive experimentation in my laboratory,I have created a kind of explosive. It should have a great enough blast to drain the energy of the magicians who put wards on the gate badly enough to kill them,as well as obliterate the gate itself and the surrounding wall. And with luck,perhaps even the guards behind the gate."

"Orin...The battlefield is not an experiment. If your 'explosive' fails,then what?"Nasuada growled out harshly.

"Then...We use the battering ram. Or use the trebuchet to rip a hole through the wall,"Orin said with a look of triumph on his face,"However if the bomb works I believe we should have at least three regiments worth of cavalry ready to charge through the breech. They would not expect the blast and the cavalry would take fell advantage of their disarray."

"I really hope this works Orrin,"Nasuada said,"Because if it doesn't it will cost us many lives"

"And if it does it will save many more,"Orin answered quaintly.

Saphira was still angry at Arya for Agaeti Blodhren,but she allowed her to ride on her shoulder's in the place of her lost rider. _Damned stupid pointy-ears two-leg,_The dragoness grumbled to herself.

_Did you say something ,Saphira?_Arya's annoying,tinkling voice echoed through Saphira's mind. No_,I did not say anything,_Saphira answered stiffly. Stupid_ elf,_Saphira thought to herself.

_The battle is beginning,ready yourselves,_Nasuada said through both their minds. Good_,_The sapphire dragoness growled back.

_We are ready,_Again Arya's tinkling voice echoed through Saphira's mind as she spoke with Nasuada,only angering Saphira further.

To herself Saphira said,_It is a good thing I will be ripping soldiers apart soon,otherwise when my Eragon returns,he may find his 'true love' torn to pieces._

Saphira launched into the sky with the elf she so disdained riding upon her back.

Naturally,when the question of who was going to carry the explosive was raised,Roran Garrowson of Carvahall and his men were the first to volunteer."Get moving!"Roran bellowed as they carried the massive chunk of iron,"If we don't move faster the archers will kill us all!"

An arrow flew past Horst's face,bouncing off the iron-casted bomb. Just as the neared the wall a pair of soldiers dropped a massive piece of some building from above the gate,it killed four of the six man crew. That left only Roran and Horst to drag the gigantic bomb the last few meters to the gate.

They dragged it a few yards closer,but the Empire's archers,realizing that they weren't under them yet,fired a concentrated volley. Roran looked up and saw the black shafts coming against the sky that had been reddened from the smoke wafting from the burning city.

"Get behind the bomb!"Roran yelled at Horst. Roran was fast enough,but Horst was hit three times in the right shoulder. Roran grabbed his leg and dragged him behind the bomb. Roran looked at Horst's shoulder. It wasn't a fatal wound,especially not with magic.

Roran just lie there thinking about what to do._ Eragon's rock!_Roran suddenly thought. He crouched and tried to delve into his mind."Risa!"He exclaimed. The bomb did not move.

Unlike before,he felt something in his mind. Like a wall. He attacked it with his mind."Risa!"He roared as the wall broke. The bomb shuddered and rose a foot off the ground but not forward. He could feel it draining his energy. He let it slip. He heard Carn's voice in his mind, _Ganga is forward. _He felt a small trickle of energy augmenting his own.

He stared at the bomb and delved deeper into his mind shattering the barrier once more."RISA,GANGA!"He roared. The bomb rose into the air and began to move forward. Roran lifted unconscious Horst onto his shoulders and carried him as he stayed low behind the bomb.

Finally,they reached the wall of Dras'Leona. The bomb collided with the iron portcullis that served as the gate. Roran let the bomb drop. He fell to the ground,exhausted. He let Horst slip to the ground. He crawled forward,straining for energy and grabbed the rope-fuse of the bomb.

He let Carn's energy build up in him until he felt strong enough to run,then he pulled out the small torch on his belt and lit it with his knife and a piece of flint. He let the torch burn for a few moments until it was strong enough to light the fuse,then held it to the fuse.

It sparked and sizzled then started to burn. He threw the torch down an ran to Horst,slung him over his own shoulder,and ran away from the wall. The archers fired at him as he ran,but the death-bringing shafts were stopped. Stopped by wards with a blue sheen.

As the fused burned out into the bomb itself,both the Varden and the Empire grew deathly silent. Then,with a ear-shattering rapport,exploded. The blast knocked the Varden soldiers down hundreds of yards away and threw tons of rock up into the air,destroying buildings in the city with segments of the wall.

When the smoke cleared the gate and all the buildings near the gate,were gone. There were soldiers and archers buried in the rubble and,thankfully,no civilians.

* * *

I tried to make this one longer and more detailed. So...did I?

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

As soon as the dust from the explosion abated King Orrin's cavalry charged ferociously into the city,slaughtering any soldiers who got in the way. Roran dropped Horst off with Carn for healing.

As soon as Roran dropped Horst off,he ran as fast as he could to the breach and charged into the city. Most of the soldiers attempting to defend the city had retreated to the keep,but a few stragglers were attempting to hold the rest of the city.

Roran kept running,trying to get to the front of the army. He was almost there when a soldier clotheslined him in the chest with an axe. It hadn't cut him or even dented his armor,miraculously. He jumped to his feet and picked up a nearby spear.

The soldier rushed at him winging wildly,but Roran jabbed rapidly at the man's face,forcing him into a reeling retreat. The soldier ran at Roran and swung at his face. Roran ducked and stabbed him through the gut then wrenched the spear out. The man collapsed but was still alive Roran rolled him over an thrust the spear into his throat,ending his suffering.

Roran sprinted with the spear in hand to the head of the Varden. There,in the city square,an officer was attempting to rally the soldiers from horseback. The soldiers were actually managing to hold the Varden back. Roran drew back the spear,holding it about mid-shaft,and launched the spear at the officer. It struck him just below the Adam's apple and above the collar bone,killing him instantly and knocking him off his horse.

The officer's death only served to throw the soldiers into an even bigger state of disarray. The Varden were massacring soldiers all over the square but it seemed as if there was a never ending river of soldiers that continued to attack the Varden.

_The main force is held up in the keep and these are just stragglers. There must be at least twenty-thousand soldiers garrisoned in this infernal place,_Roran thought. Two soldiers attacked him at once. One swung a halberd at him but he jumped back and avoided it. The other swung a flail at him as soon as he realized the halberd swing had missed,but Roran caught the flail with his armored left hand.

Roran punched the soldier in the nose then backhanded him. The armor plates on the back of Roran's gauntlet caused both blows to be extremely painful,making the soldier lose his grip on the flail. Roran jerked it back and struck the three heavy steel balls attached to the flail against the soldier's face. There was a sickening crunch and the soldier fell to the ground with a thud.

The fully armored guard with the halberd started to react to the other mans death, which had happened in about four seconds,but Roran threw the flail at the guard. The guard ducked it but it had given Roran time to draw his hammer and crush the halberd to the ground under his armored boots. Roran drew the hammer back and the guards face turned to sheer horror.

Roran swung twice and the guards life was over. He continued to find Baldor dueling with a sword wielding guard. Roran approached behind the guard and struck him across the back of the head,killing him instantly.

"Many thanks Stronghammer,"Baldor said. Baldor ran to help some of the Varden attempting to kill a pair of mounted soldiers. Suddenly,the elves were there,massacring both men and killing so many more that they threw the enemy soldiers into retreat.

Arya and Saphira had been flying over the city swooping down occasionally to tear a guard tower apart or to burn a particularly large group of the king's conscripts. The Varden were at the keep,attempting to destroy the gate so they could enter the courtyard. She swooped down and burned the guards on the keep wall.

Then Saphira flew back to the ruins of the city gate and picked up a massive yellow stone in her talons. Get_ clear!_She roared as she flew back. She let the piece of rock fly and it smashed the gate. The Varden pored through the newly made gap. Saphira landed and began ripping soldiers apart in the courtyard.

Arya dismounted the sapphire dragoness. She ran towards the keep and shattered the massive door made of oak and wrought iron door. Inside,a small group of magicians stood unmoving. No skin was visible on any of them due to the robes and masks they wore. They seemed to wince slightly as the sunlight filtered through the broken door.

Suddenly, the magicians were attacking Arya on all sides. She couldn't even keep up with their movements. They disarmed her quickly,her sword making an echoing clatter on the stone floor. She moved to pick up the sword but a silver blade appeared at her throat before she could move more than an inch. The Varden soldier and elvish warriors outside were too preoccupied fighting the remaining Imperials to realize her plight.

One of the magicians walked to the destroyed door and repaired it with magic. In an instant the door was repaired. Seconds later all the magicians masks were off. Their faces were white like death and they had blood-red lips with ivory white fangs curving an inch below them. Arya's face went white.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUH! Cliffhanger. A little shorter,I know. But I cant resist making a...CLIFFHANGER! long should this story be?I'm thinking about 7 or 8 ?Less?Review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

Suddenly, there was a hole in the door that let in rays of the golden,setting sun. One of the things was illuminated at the jaw by the rays. It let out an inhuman scream that made the others recoil,giving Arya enough time to roll free of them.

_So,they don't like sunlight eh?_She thought. She looked around the room. There was a satin throne rimmed with gold,on which the count of Dras'Leona sat with his chin on his fist and a bored expression on his face. But Arya did not have time to study the Count at length. She continued to survey the room and saw that there were stained glass windows on the the other side of the heavy,black drapes.

She focused her mind on the curtains."Bri-"She began but was cut off by one of the creatures fist hitting her in the teeth. It knocked out several of her teeth,split her lips,and dislocated her jaw. She was knocked backward by the sheer force of the blow. She smashed her head against the edge of a gold framed painting,which fell on her because of the weight of the gold. She screamed.

The creature that had done this stood above her still resolute in it's black robes and expressionless face. She thought she saw the creatures face curve into a toothy smile just as the the world fell away.

Roran Stronghammer swung backhanded catching the soldier wearing the colors of the Duke's Guard under the helm squarely in the jaw. He turned to the next man who swung a war-hammer at his head. He ducked and punched the man in the throat,making him double over chocking. Roran raised the hammer high above his head in both hands and brought it down on the soldier's head.

He heard a terrible,inhuman scream that made him drop his hammer. He covered his exposed ears. Every other human on the field covered their ears except those who were wearing padded helmets. Finally,it ended. Roran quickly retrieved his blacksmith hammer from where it had fallen. He jerked around and swung upwards,smashing the face of the soldier who had tried to sneak up on him. The man fell with a thud,as he wore no armor.

There was another,more human,scream. Several of the elves twisted their heads. _Arya,_he thought simply. He charged up to the citadel doors. There was a hold smashed into the oak wood just above the latches. He tried to open the doors. They didn't move. He pulled harder. Locked.

He drew his hammer and bashed against the doors. He bashed for several moments before a hole appeared in to wood just above where the crossbar should be. He reached through and pulled the bar out of it's slot. It fell to the floor with a clatter. He slammed his boot into the double doors.

The open rays of the setting sun killed most of the creatures,who let out screams as they died. The remaining three managed to duck their faces into their cloaks and put their masks back on. Roran noticed Arya broken and unconscious against the wall,but the rest of the Varden did not. They charged like lambs to the slaughter into the creatures.

It was a massacre. The creatures moved with inhuman speed,cutting down the Varden soldiers in an instant. Suddenly,one of the things grabbed Roran and threw him back into the room. One of them drew the door back shut and used it's cloak to cover the gap,which revealed the body of a man. He muttered in a strange language and the door glowed with a sheen of red magic and symbols.

They removed their masks revealing two men and a beautiful,pale woman. Roran placed himself by instinct between Arya and the cloaked demons. He held his hammer in defense. In an instant the woman,who had light blonde hair Roran realized,had knocked it out of his hand. She drew her face close to his neck.

Roran realized she drew no breath. She kissed his throat and let out a musical laugh. He fangs scratched but did not break skin. Though the place they had been turned red from some sort of venom. She was about to bight down on his neck when a familiar voice rasped out in a gravelly tone,"Enough."

Roran and the woman turned to behold Eragon,standing barefoot with no shirt. He was wearing a pair of black breeches but had no weaponry. He looked pale and drawn. There was a massive,ragged,dog-like bite the wrapped around is right shoulder. All in all he looked like he was about to die.

His eyes had changed color. They were a deep sapphire blue."Leave,"He said in a gravelly and strained voice.

The woman laughed and said"Now,isn't this lovely?A pup who hasn't even turned yet by the look of him. Probably doesn't even know what's going on"

Eragon's mouth drew into a wry smile and recited part of a rhyme,"There are the hellhounds and there are the Wolves of God."At this the woman's face turned with fear. Then she looked up with a manic glint in her eyes and said,"He hasn't even turned yet. What could he possibly know?KILL HIM!"

Eragon sighed. An instant later the man without his cloak exploded into a bloody mist. The other's faces jerked in surprise."The Wolves of God will pursue the wicked to the gates of Hell itself. But us...We will follow our enemies into Hell. You can't kill me. Surrender or die."

The woman charged without giving an answer. Eragon ducked and slammed his fist into her stomach then grabbed her by the throat and slung her through one of the windows dragging the curtain with her.

The sun had set outside and the full moon was high in the sky already. Eragon's eyes dilated like a cat's and the iris turned yellow. His moment of distraction gave time for the last creature to slam into him and begin slamming it's fists into his face. The woman jumped the thirty feet back through the window with ease.

She was walking toward Eragon when a sword burst through her chest. The sword withdrew to reveal a figure wearing white robes and a white cloak that covered her obviously feminine face. She brandished the white sword,stained with blood, all around her. Her cowl fell back to reveal her beautiful pale face and red hair.

* * *

More reviews faster updates. Noowwwwww do you think just from what you've seen that Arya should get Eragon,or perhaps the competition? Cookies if you guess who the competition is in a review. Jus kiddin. No cookies. I wish though. Yummmm.


	7. Chapter 6

The last of the vampires continued to beat Eragon in the face. Suddenly,the red-haired woman's white,knee-high boot caught the vampire in the stomach. He flew backward and landed on his stomach. Then he just barely managed to avoid the flash of white in the air. There was a thud behind him and an ornate dagger appeared in the wall behind him.

She was kneeling beside Eragon examining his face and his eyes. His teeth were becoming sharper and more elongated. His gaze at the moon finally broke and he stared into the woman's blue eyes. He reached up to tough her face but before his hand contacted her alabaster skin,the vampire slammed into her.

Eragon was on his feet in an instant,snarling like a rabid dog. The vampire raised Arya's elven sword and swung down at Eragon's head with inhuman speed,but his hand was there in an instant. The steel couldn't even cut his skin. Eragon drew his face up into the man's face and growled again.

He threw the vampire back and slapped the sword from his hand. He muttered a strange language and the red-haired woman's dagger was in his hand. The vampire's face was a mask of terror has he rose to his feet.

Eragon was the angriest Roran had ever seen him. He grabbed the vampire's throat and stabbed him in the gut three times. The vampire swiped at him with his fingers,but Eragon ducked ans stabbed him right between the shoulder blades.

He wrapped his arms around the vampire and squeezed till his ribs broke. The vampire doubled over when Eragon released him. Eragon circled like a dog on all fours. He jumped,knocking the vampire to his back and tearing out his throat with his own teeth.

Eragon stood up and wiped the gore from his mouth with his sleeve. The Duke,now panicking tried to flee the room. Eragon nudged the corpse onto it's belly with his foot. He caught his toe under the crossguard of the white knife and flipped it up. He caught it by the tip of the blade and hurled it at the fleeing Duke. It struck him in the neck. He collapsed.

Eragon muttered and the knife was back in his hand. He walked back to the woman and knelt. He held up the knife. The woman took it and Eragon kissed her left hand.

"My lady,"Eragon said simply. The woman smiled dazzlingly and said,"Get up. And I've told you a thousand times to dispense with calling me 'my lady'.I have a name. It is disheartening to have a dear friend speak to me like that."

She practically dragged him up before pulling him into a tight embrace. She kissed him on the cheek."It looks like the change is about to happen. If you hadn't come to this country you would've had another month. Idiot. Better get you back to the Razgriz."

Just as she began to mutter in the strange lilting yet harsh language,Arya awoke. She saw Eragon and gasped. She ran towards them. Eragon frowned and uttered a single word. He and the woman vanished into thin air.

_I will be back soon Saphira,_Echoed in everyone's minds.

* * *

All done. Review and tell me what type of wolf you may want Eragon to turn into. There might be more than one breed in my story. He could be like the werewolves in twilight down on all fours like an over-sized wolf. Or he could be partially upright like in Elder Scrolls III. You tell me.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A week later**_

Trianna,Arya,Angela and a motley assortment of spellcasters from each race were gathered around a small pool of water. They all began to funnel their energy into Arya. Arya reminisced for a moment about how sick Eragon had been when she last saw him.

She thought of the red-haired woman and how enraged Eragon had been when she had been blind-sided. A pang of jealousy shot through her._ You were the one who broke his heart. Stupid elf,_Saphira's voice echoed through her mind.

Arya's heart tightened. I_ know,I just wish I had the chance to do it over differently,_She answered.

_I couldn't care less what you wish. Why don't you just scry him? If you don't do it soon I may get impatient,_Saphira said. I_ wonder what elf tastes like?_Saphira said to herself,though Arya heard.

Arya muttered and the pool shimmered to reveal Eragon dueling with a young man in black robes with dark hair. They were surrounded by black walls in a courtyard filled with beautiful plants. Eragon's mouth opened as if to say something but Arya could not hear. She spoke another spell and the two mens' voices were audible.

* * *

"You're being watched boy. Put on a show for your sweetheart,"Said a deep slow voice. Eragon turned to look at the redheaded woman,who was leaning on her elbow inside a window. She smiled at Eragon. The man smiled as Eragon did not grasp the triple meaning of his words. _I know you are watching and her name is Aeris by the way,_The deep voice echoed through Arya's mind.

The man slapped Brisingr from Eragon's right hand and another blue blade from his left. The man moved too quickly for Eragon to grab his dagger.

"Try to use your claws,"The man said simply."I can't,"Eragon said as he ducked a blow.

"Have you noticed how when your brothers get angry their eyes glow yellow when they get annoyed?Think of something that makes you truly furious,"The man said while standing back a few paces. Eragon's eyes turned yellow.

"Good. Now go into your mind and find a memory of the hunt. Of the wild frenzy it brings. You will find a barrier. Shatter it,"The man instructed. Eragon's teeth sharpened and his fingernails grew into claws.

"In time you will be able to turn at will. Though it will always be stronger with the moon. The strongest you will ever be is in wolf form on a solar eclipse. This has happened to me only thrice in my eleven-thousand years. One is due in Alageasia a week from now at noon,"The man said.

Suddenly,he lunged at Eragon. Eragon blocked the blow with claws and growled. He slashed at the man with speed to quick for any elf to keep up with,but the man slammed a fist into his chest,sending him flying to the other side of the courtyard. He landed at a pair of white boots.

Eragon looked up to see Aeris and his eyes turned back blue and his teeth and claws retracted."That is enough for today I think. Though you need to learn when to unleash your anger and how to control it,"The man said as he slid his black sword,Ragnarök back into it's sheath. He slipped a small silver crown back onto his head and pulled a black cloak back on.

Aeris ran her hand over Eragon's chest,making Arya's face burn. She grabbed Eragon's arm and pulled him up. He hugged her and Arya got the same deep ache in her heart.

_It is time for you to leave I think,_The deep voice projected into Arya's mind. She was suddenly back out of the pool and into her own body again. She had tears in her eyes.

_I must get him,_She resolved.

* * *

There you are liebe Kinder,(dear children,I think) So anyways there is a poll on my profile about Arya and Aeris. Whoever gets the most votes gets Eragon. Haha. Review please. It makes an author feel appreciated.


End file.
